Stranger
by NatsukiKugaFujino
Summary: Natsuki woke up in an unknown world. There she met a loud speaking knight and and a teasing high priest. She was told that she needed to save the princess in order to save the world from destruction. This is a AU and OOC.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any character from this story.**

**Chapter 1. The Stranger.**

**Summary: **Natsuki woke up in an unknown world. There she met a loud speaking knight and and a teasing high priest. She was told that she needed to save the princess in order to save the world from distraction.

**A/N: **I have no beta so I apologize for the mistakes.

* * *

A raven haired girl found herself lying face down on a grassy area. "Ouch..." She held her head as she tried to move. Her head hurts like shit and her body was numb. She rolled around so that her back was facing the ground. She gently opened her eyes and saw black. Did she got blind? No. It was just dark outside and she was lying on the ground. She looked at her surroundings and all she could see was trees. Big trees. The kind of trees that you don't usually see at home. Was she in the park? No. Fuuka doesn't seemed to have a place like this.

She slowly sat up and felt pain all over her body. "What the?" She was hurt was she got no idea how. She also got no idea where she was. She seemed to be in the middle of the forest. She took out her cellphone and saw that there was no signal. "Darn." She stood up and proceed to walk in a random direction. Upon walking for about half an hour, she heard screams. And she saw fire. Something was burning and someone was definitely screaming for help.

"HELPPPPPPP!"

Upon hearing the scream, she ran towards the voice. She was very shocked on the scene that she stumbled upon. "What the hell?!" She said to herself. She saw armored knights fighting a bunch of monsters, a burning carriage and a crying lady. "Am I in a movie set?" The next thing she saw was a knight being cut in half when the monster slashed him using his claws. "Whoah! that was good acting... but where's the crew?" She looked around and saw no cameras, no crews, no equipment. She took a step back but it was a wrong move. One of the monster caught her attention and ran towards her. "Oi! I'm not part of this." She said but it was futile, the monster proceed to claw her. Being an athletic person, Natsuki managed to dodge but the monster still manage to scratch her. Blood came dripping from her arms. "Shit!" Upon seeing the blood, she realized that this was all real and the monster was already launching itself towards her again. "Fuck!" She jumped back and started to run.

The raven haired girl ran like there's no tomorrow. Hell there was a monster trying to kill her, if she got caught, then there's really no tomorrow. She ignored every small branches that hit her on her run. It hurts but she got no time to complain or else she'll be dead. She also didn't bother to look behind as she knew that it'll just slow her down. Unluckily, she tripped on an exposed root that caused her to fall hard on the ground. "Ouch!" She tried to moved but she seemed to sprained her ankle. "Shit! shit! shit! Your such an idiot Natsuki!" She told herself.

Natsuki tried to stand but aside from her sore ankles, her knees was also bruised as well as her elbows and hands. She really had quite a rough landing. To add to her misfortune, the monster was now standing in front of her. "I guess this is it." She closed her eyes as an anticipation for the claw but nothing came. She heard the monster cry and a loud thud. "What the?" She saw the monster fell to the ground with a sword penetrated on it's head. She looked up and saw a lady knight with blonde hair coming towards her.

"WHO ARE YOU? AND WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE? YOU'RE LUCKY I SAW YOU! ELSE YOU WILL BE DEAD!" The blonde knight yelled.

Natsuki felt her ears are going to fall as she heard the lady knight yell. She covered them in order to protect herself from being deaf. "DO YOU REALLY NEED TO SHOUT?" She yelled back and saw the woman removing the sword from the monster. She must have thrown her sword in order to protect her.

"WHO ARE YOU?" The knight seeing Natsuki in a 'strange' clothes pointed a sword at her. "WHO ARE YOU? WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?" She forwarded the sword more so it was near the raven haired girl's neck. "ANSWER ME!"

"RELAX!" Natsuki shout back. "HOW CAN I ANSWER IF YOUR POINTING THAT THING!" she added. Natsuki cleared her throat and began to speak. "The name's Kuga. Natsuki Kuga. I'm from Tokyo. And I don't know where I am or what am I doing here." She crossed her arms. "Happy now?"

Hearing the strange state her origin and seeing her clothes, the knight's eye widen. _'Is she the one?' _She shook her head and lowered her sword. "Come with me." She then walked away but turned around when she saw the girl was not moving from her place. "I SAID COME! ARE YOU DEAF!"

"I WILL BE IF YOU DON'T STOP SCREAMING!" Natsuki shouted back. "My ankle's broken. A little help here." The knight sigh and walked towards Natsuki. She gently helped her stand up and offered her shoulder for support. The two went back to the place where the convoy was attacked.

Natsuki hopped on one feet as they walked. Her arms was on the knight's shoulder while the knight supported her via her waist. "So tell me... Who are you and what is this place?"

"No time for that. You'll find out soon." When they reached the place, the monsters were obliterated and the knights were tending their wounds. She saw then line up the bodies of the dead and burned the monster's bodies. She was about the ask again when another knight came towards them.

"Captain!" he said and put his arm across his chest as a sign of salute.

"Report." The blonde knight ordered.

"Most of the Florincian escort was killed, only two have survived but was severely injured."

"And the princess?"

"She's safe. We got here just in time."

"Good. Wrap up and help this girl. Let's get back to the castle."

"Yes captain!"

* * *

Natsuki woke up in a room that she was not familiar with. She sat up but flinch in pain. She remembered the events that happened last night. She was hoping that it was just a dream but it was not and her broken ankle was the proof. She got patched up, even the bruises in her knee and elbow got bandage. She was about to stand up when someone opened the door.

"Oh... you are awake!" The woman with violet hair said. She was holding some kind of herbs and bottles.

"Ah yeah..." She replied. "Where am I?"

"You are in the infirmary." The woman replied.

Natsuki frowned. _'Infirmary? I only see those words in games.' _"Infirmary?"

"Yes... you are in the infirmary inside the castle of Windbloom." She put the herbs in their respective places and began pounding one of them using mortar and pestle.

"Castle? The hell! Lady... are you kidding me?"

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" The lady moved towards her and handed her a bottle. "Call me Youko! I'm the head healer in this castle. Here drink this, it will calm you down."

Natsuki took the bottle and drank it. "Ewww... taste like shit!"

"Rest some more, the queen will be expecting you later." Natsuki followed Youko's suggestion and laid back on the bed.

* * *

A guard entered the meeting chamber where the King and the blonde knight was talking. "Your majesty!" He saluted by placing his arms across his chest. "The stranger was awake."

"Summon her." The king ordered.

"As you wish your majesty." He saluted and exited the chamber.

"Captain Haruka... Do you think she's the one?" The queen asked the blonde knight.

"I think so your majesty... based on the small information I gathered from her before she fell asleep, she is not from any place in this world. And her outfit is also not of this world. So she must be the one. However, only that Bubuzuke woman can tell." The knight replied.

"Ara... is that the way you should address the High Priest." A voice came from the entrance of the chamber. Hearing those voice made Haruka frown.

"You're late as usual Bubuzuke."

"Ikezu Haruka-san but I don't live in the palace like you do." She walked towards the two and sat on her place. "It was a long ride."

"Yeah! Yeah! And it's my fault that you prefer to live in that mountain of yours than stay here." She crossed her arms. "If it such a long ride, why didn't you just teleport then?"

"Ara... what Haruka-san suggesting was so tiring."

"Tsk! You're as lazy as ever!."

"Eh hem..." The queen interrupted. If she didn't then the two will start to fight again. Even if she was the queen, she witness the two grew up. The Captain of the Knight, the High Priestess and her daughter, Princess Yukino were childhood friends. It's a common sight for her to see the two fight. However, behind those fighting and arguing, both cared for each other.

"Sorry your majesty." Haruka said.

"Kannin na your majesty." The high priest said.

"So...Shizuru... is she the one?" Haruka added.

"Patience Haruka-san... patience..." Shizuru said.

Haruka slammed her hand on the table that startled everyone including the guards outside. "HOW CAN YOU TELL ME TO BE PATIENT WHEN YUKINO IS ALONE OUT THERE WITH THAT... THAT... "

The queen placed her hand in Haruka's shoulder in order to calm the woman. "Haruka... "

"She's my friend too Haruka. But doing something reckless will not do us any good. Let us wait for the stranger." Shizuru said.

After a few more bickering and arguing, a guard entered and announced the presence of the stranger. "Your majesty. The stranger is here." Natsuki was then being assisted by another guard as they enter the chamber. She frowned at the sight of the loud mouth captain of the knights. She was hoping that her voice is not as loud as they were last night at least in front of their queen.

Natsuki noticed that the knight was not wearing any armor, just plain upper garment and pants. The sword that save her life was neatly sheath in its scabbard. She took notice of the queen who was wearing a small crown on top of her wavy brown tresses. Her gown was simple yet elegant. But it was the third person who got her full attention. The girl was wearing a purple dress and holding a staff. However, it was her crimson eyes that truly got Natsuki's attention. _'A knight, a queen and I wonder what this lady is... from the look of her clothes... must a a mage or a priest... the hell am I thinking...' _she shook her head. _'This was definitely just a dream! Yeah! A dream."_

The guard helped Natsuki sat on an the chair, he then saluted and exited the chamber. Not knowing what to do or to say, Natsuki just shut her mouth and waited for any of the three to speak.

"Young lady." The queen started. "I believe your name is Natsuki Kuga?"

"Yes. But you may call me just Natsuki."

"Mind your manners! You need to address the queen 'Your majesty'" Haruka interrupted.

"It's okay Captain Haruka. She's not from this world so she's not bounded by our rule." She looked at Haruka then Shizuru. "Now let us get to the point... High Priest Shizuru?

"Yes Your Majesty..." Shizuru stood up and placed her hands in front of Shizuru. She whispered some incantation then proceed to sit back. "There's no mistake. She's definitely not from this world."

"Great! Now let's get to the point." Haruka said. "Natsuki... we need your help."

"My help?" She asked while pointing a finger to herself.

"Yes you! We need you to help us save the princess!" Haruka replied standing up from her chair.

"What? Save the princess?" Natsuki also stood up. Forgetting her injured ankle. "Don't you need Mario to save the princess?"_  
_

Everyone frowned. "Who's Mario?" Haruka asked. "Oi Bubuzuke! Who the hell is this Mario?"

"Ara calm down Haruka-san. I also have no idea who this Mario is." Shizuru look from Haruka to Natsuki. "Natsuki... would you care to expalain?"

Natsuki slapped her head and fell back into the chair. "Never mind." she sighed.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: Here's a new story. I'm really having doubts upon posting this one. So please let me know if this is worth continuing. Thank you. And as always, your reviews are highly appreciated and it fuels me up.**

**And, if you have any idea on the title please let me know as I can't really think of a suitable title for this one.**

**Thanks! **


End file.
